Lettres dans l'au-delà
by Eternely Snape
Summary: Severus Rogue est triste. Triste et seul. Pourquoi ne pas écrire des lettres ? Pourquoi ne pas se confier aux personnes les plus chères à son coeur ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour cher fans. Me revoici, aujourd'hui avec un Snamione écrit il y a quelques temps et que je souhaite vous faire partager. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 _ **Lettre dans l'au-delà.**_

 __Severus Rogue était assit à son bureau, un parchemin vierge devant lui, une plume dans la main droite, les yeux clos et le visage crispé par la souffrance. Cela faisait une demie-heure qu'il était dans cette position, tentant de trouver les mots justes pour écrire cette lettre. Soudain, ses yeux se rouvrir, plus sombres, plus profonds que jamais et, d'un geste rageur et douloureux, il se mit à gratter le papier de sa plume.

 _Cher Albus,_

 _Je ne sais, après ce que je vous ai fais, si j'ai le droit de vous appeler mon ami. Oh ! je sais ce que vous en pensez. Que je n'avais pas le choix, que je l'ai fais sur votre ordre, que j'ai empêché Drago de souiller son âme, que j'ai éviter votre humiliation...Mais Albus, tout cela n'est que maigre consolation. Si vous saviez comme je souffre. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, j'aimerais que vous soyez là, près de moi à mes côtés à me proposer des bonbons au citron et à me regarder avec vos yeux bleus malicieux. Si vous saviez comme c'est dur. Vous trouverez cela sûrement étrange que je vous écrive à vous qui êtes mort, mais je n'ai pu résister plus longtemps à la tentation de vider mon sac, de laisser tomber le masque, enfin._

 _Par où commencer ? J'ai tant de chose à vous dire et si peu de temps. Cela fait maintenant un an que la Guerre est finie. Un an que Potter a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un an, pourtant, que je me sens plus malheureux, plus seul que jamais. J'ai survécu, Merlin sait comment, à une morsure que je croyais mortelle de Nagini. Après que j'eus donné mes souvenirs à Potter, il est partit, croyant que j'étais mort. Cependant, par je ne sais quel miracle – ou malheure, cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place – je me suis réveillé, un mois plus tard, à Sainte Mangouste. Les Medisorciers m'ont affirmé que j'avais eu une chance insolente de survivre, que quand on m'avais déposé, ils n'avaient pas donné cher de ma peau. Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai grommelé quelques paroles incompréhensibles et que j'ai demandé à rentrer chez moi. Ils m'ont dit, avec un air faussement compatissant, que je devais rester là jusqu'à mon procès qui devait avoir lieu de jours plus tard. Deux jours ! Le Ministère me haïssait tellement qu'il ne me laissait aucune possibilité d'avoir une défense et un procès juste et équitable. Vous rendez-vous compte, Albus ? Heureusement pour moi, un miracle n'arrive jamais seul et deux autres me sont tombés dessus. D'abord Potter qui, par je ne sais quel moyen, est devenu mon plus fervent admirateur, m'a affirmé qu'il allait témoigner en ma faveur. Il a aussi ajouté : « Qui ne croirait pas Harry Potter, la gamin-qui-a-survécu-et-vaincu Voldemort ? » Étrangement, j'ai souri au mot « gamin » qui, je le savais,il avait employé devant moi parce qu'il savait lui-même ce que j'avais toujours pensé de lui. Il est ensuite partit en m'assurant que j'allais avoir de la visite. Et, en effet, quelques heures plus tard, Miss Granger passait la porte de ma chambre, en tailleur et un sourire assuré collé aux lèvres. Pourquoi était-elle là, vous demandez-vous ? Eh bien, je n'en savais rien alors. J'étais bien trop occupé à me demander quel avocat accepterait d'assurer ma défense. J'ai eu ma réponse presque immédiatement. Oui, Albus, vous l'aurez deviné. Après à peine un mois, Miss Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley, s'était vue offrir un poste d'avocat par la Ministère de la Magie. Et pour cause, elle s'était mis en tête de « laver mon nom et sauver mon honneur » selon ses propres mots. Enfin, vous l'aurez compris, je n'étais pas assez fou pour rejeter mon seul espoir de recouvrer la liberté._

 _Il est inutile d'en dire plus au sujet du procès. Miss Granger a fait un travail formidable. Un par un, elle a démonté chacun des arguments de la partie civile, a obtenu mon acquittement, ma libération ainsi que ma réinsertion dans le monde Sorcier. Ni une ni deux, je rentrais à l'Impasse du Tisseur, toujours aussi lugubre soit dit en passant, mais me retrouvait bien seul. Je dois avouer que je m'ennuyais de Miss Granger. Elle avait été si professionnelle mais en même temps si douce et amicale que je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me manquais chez elle : était-ce elle, ou sa compagnie ? Sans doute les deux. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, fierté de Serpentard, je n'ai pas cherché à la revoir ni à la contacter. Là encore, le destin fait bien les choses. Un jour, alors que j'allais m'approvisionner en ingrédients pour une de mes nombreuses Potions, je l'ai croisé tandis qu'elle sortais de chez Fleury & Bott. Elle était magnifique – à mes yeux, cela va sans dire – mais néanmoins, je la trouvais terriblement fatiguée. Nous avons longuement parlé, puis je lui au proposé d'aller déjeuner. Albus, elle a accepté avec le plus grand enjouement. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je me sens si seul alors que j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui me conviens parfaitement ? Je vais vous le dire..._

 _Après ce déjeuner, Hermione m'a proposé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard afin de boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. J'étais ravi qu'Hermione, si jeune et belle, veuille bien passer son après-midi avec moi, si vieux et laid. Nous avons donc passé le reste de la journée ensemble, à se connaître et à s'apprendre. Le soir, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et...j'y ai passé la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Je sais bien ce que vous en pensez, Albus, jamais le premier soir. Mais elle m'envoûtais littéralement. Je suis si triste à présent. Je me dis que j'aurais dû profiter d'elle, plus encore._

Tandis qu'il écrivait ces mots, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles du Maître des Potions. Il les effaça d'un geste brutal et reprit son écriture.

 _Je vous disais qu'elle semblait fatiguée. J'étais bien loin du compte. En réalité, elle était épuisée, exténuée, vidée. Elle ne voulais rien me dire de ce que qui lui arrivait et plus le temps passait, plus je la voyais se vider de toute son énergie. Elle poursuivait cependant son métier d'avocat, toujours aussi talentueusement, mais elle était plus lasse que je ne saurais le dire. Et puis un jour, alors que je rentrais du Chemin de Traverse, je l'ai trouvé étendue au sol, seulement inconsciente de prime abord, morte au second...Albus, j'ai tout tenté pour la sauver, la ramener auprès de moi. Malheureusement, Hermione, si jeune encore, avait péri. J'étais abattu, détruis. Ce soir là, pourtant, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes : j'avais l'intention de lui demander de devenir ma femme..._

 _Quoi vous dire d'autre, Albus ? Une fois de plus, j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais au plus profond de mon être. Son enterrement a été un véritable hommage à la femme et à la Sorcière extraordinaire qu'elle était. Ses amis, et notamment Potter et Weasley, étaient ravagés par le chagrin et l'incompréhension. Hermione ne leur avait rien dit non plus. Puis, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai trouvé une lettre qui m'étais adressée dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle m'expliquait tout et me demander de lui pardonner la souffrance qu'elle m'infligeait. Pendant la Guerre, elle avait reçu un sort incurable qui la vidait de toute son énergie magique et vitale. Elle me disait que je n'aurai rien pu faire pour la sauver, qu'elle était condamnée...J'aurai quand même voulu essayer, être là jusqu'à la fin. La soutenir. Lui dire que j'étais fou d'elle. La remercier, aussi, de m'avoir redonner le goût de la vie que j'avais perdu depuis si longtemps, de m'avoir changé, considérablement. De m'avoir aidé, aimé pour ce que j'étais. Je l'aimais, Albus, et je me dis qu'une fois de plus, je suis seul avec mes démons. Minerva a eu la bonté de me redonner le poste de Professeur de Potions. Je l'ai accepté, bien sûr, mais je ne suis plus le même et je n'aime plus les Potions. Je suis vidé, désespéré. J'ai tenu deux semaines et maintenant je ne sors plus mes sombres cachots. Je broie du noir et ne cesse de relire lettre de celle qui aurai pu être ma femme._

 _Voilà, Albus, ce que vous avez raté : ma renaissance et ma seconde mort. Rien de bien réjouissant, mais je me dis que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir été aimé d'Hermione, d'avoir été près d'elle pendant quelques mois. Elle a été le rocher auquel je me suis accroché pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Maintenant, je sais que des personnes m'ont aimé et je me sens un peu mieux._

 _Voyez-vous, Albus,mon ami, pourquoi je souhaite tant votre présence à mes côtés avec vos conseils et vos belles paroles ? Avec votre gentillesse et votre amitié infaillible. Votre absence me détruit parce qu'elle me rappelle mes erreurs et combien j'ai fichu ma vie, la votre et tant d'autres encore en l'air. Tant d'autres encore..._

 _Merci pour tout, Albus. D'avoir été là et de l'être encore même dans votre mort. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant._

 _Severus Rogue._

Alors qu'il signait cette lettre que jamais personne ne lirait, il renifla bruyamment et abandonna l'idée d'essuyer ses larmes. Il plia le parchemin et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Son regard se posa sur une autre lettre. Celle d'Hermione. Après hésitation, il tendit la main et s'empara de la lettre froissée par les longues et nombreuses lectures.

 **À suivre ! Je vous mets la suite dès que possible. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Pensez à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est toujours constructif.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de _Lettres dans l'au-delà._ En espérant qu'elle continue de vous satisfaire.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Lettre n° 2**

 _Mon amour,_

 _Tout d'abord, je te demande mille fois pardon. Pardon de t'avoir fait espérer. Pardon d'être entrer dans ta vie. Pardon d'avoir été égoïste. Pardon de t'avoir abandonné. Pardon de te faire souffrir aussi cruellement. Surtout, ne t'en veux pas, Severus. Tu sais, tu n'aurai rien pu faire : j'étais condamnée, je l'ai été dès lors que j'ai reçu ce sort pendant la Bataille dont je ne connaissais rien. Mais comment aurai-je pu me résoudre à te l'avouer ? Je voulais passer mes derniers instants avec toi. Aurai-je pu le faire si tu avais été au courant de mon triste sort ? Nous connaissons tous deux la réponse. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu aurai tout fait, tout tenter pour me sauver et je ne voulais pas que tu espères, que tu te tues en même temps que je périssais. Rien, absolument rien, je te l'affirme, n'aurai pu venir bout de cette maladie ignoble. Tu sais, j'ai souvent entendu venter mes qualités « exceptionnelles » de Sorcière, malheureusement, j'étais capable de beaucoup choses mais pas de sauver ma propre vie._

 _Je voudrai que tu saches que ces quelques mois passés auprès de toi étaient les plus beaux et les plus inoubliables de toute ma vie. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Severus, même s'il t'arrive d'en douter, et je t'aimais, cela n'en doute jamais. Toi et ton passé. Toi et tes qualités. Toi et tes défauts. Je t'aimais à en damner un Saint et pour rien au monde je ne changerais ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. Pas même pour ma vie. Je tiens trop à toi pour perdre ces précieux souvenirs._

 _J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et plus encore à te demander ; j'espère que tu n'es pas pressé._

 _Pour commencer, j'aimerai que tu dises à Ron et Harry que je suis désolée. Je sais que tu ne les porte pas dans ton cœur, mais ils sont mes amis, ma famille et je les aime. Harry ne te l'a sans doute jamais avoué, mais il t'est très reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fais pour lui. Pour nous tous. Ron a toujours eu plus de mal, mais il a accepté notre relation, cela prouve qu'il a plus confiance en toi qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre. C'est bien le plus important à mes yeux._

 _Ensuite, remercie Minerva pour moi. Elle a été une amie merveilleuse cette dernière année. C'est une femme formidable qui avait foi en moi et qui m'a permis d'avoir confiance en mes capacités. C'était quelque chose d'inestimable pour moi, elle le savait. Dis-lui merci pour toi, également, elle comprendra. Et toi aussi, le moment venu._

 _Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Drago... Je me suis bien donné du mal avec lui. Préparer sa défense a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais entrepris de faire. Mais j'ai appris à le connaître et ai découvert un garçon, un homme généreux, bien qu'apeuré. Adorable malgré les apparences. Dis-lui. Je sais, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, qu'il tenait à savoir ce que je pense de lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien promis à un bel avenir d'Auror ou de Potionniste. Je sais qu'il hésitait. Je sais aussi qu'il t'aime comme un père et qu'il compte énormément pour toi. Prends soin de lui, il le mérite._

 _Autre chose, mais cela te concerne directement. Je veux que tu vives. Pas qu te laisses dépérir parce que je suis morte. Je m'en veux déjà bien assez comme cela, je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'être la cause de ta propre destruction. Je ne sais si cela te consolera, mais si j'avais vécu, j'aurai accepté ta demande en mariage. Eh oui ! je le savais. Comment ? Cela semblait évident pour moi. Nous nous aimions. À part ma mort, c'était la seule issue à notre histoire. Malheureusement, je suis morte avant d'avoir pu devenir Madame Rogue et d'avoir pu te donner des enfants. Oui, Severus, je t'aimais à ce point et plus encore. Tellement plus encore...Je ne sais comment te le dire autrement et j'espère te l'avoir assez montrer de mon vivant. Dans tous les cas, je t'aimais à en crever._

 _Je te demande aussi d'arrêter de culpabiliser en ce qui concerne Albus. Je sais qu'il était ton am, ton mentor, un peu le père que tu n'avais jamais eu, mais tout n'est pas ta faute. Il avait planifier sa propre mort et tu lui a plus rendu service que toute autre chose, j'en suis persuadée. Tu devrais te souvenir des mots qu'il t'a dit : « Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme affectera votre âme. » Tu vois, Severus, ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Sûrement. Tu es un homme intelligent. Je le sais. Et Dumbledore le savait aussi. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voudrai pas voir celui qu'il considérait comme un fils – même s'il ne te le montrait pas toujours de la bonne manière – culpabiliser pour une mort dont il n'est pas réellement responsable._

 _Alors voilà, mon amour. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. J'espère que tu prendras mes conseils en considération. J'ai toujours su que tu étais une véritable tête de mule. Au revoir, Severus Rogue. Merci de m'avoir rendue heureuse même si ce fut court. Tu as été la vie que je ne pouvais avoir. Je t'aime, Severus, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Tu n'es plus seul. Tu ne le seras plus jamais._

 _Hermione Rogue._

Cette signature faisait toujours tressaillir Severu. Il aurait tant aimé que ce fût vrai. Au moins, ne chose l'était : Hermione l'avait véritablement aimé. Et il n'était plus seul. Hermione avait raison : il devait vivre. Et s'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il le ferait pour elle qui n'avait plus cette chance. Oui, il la ferait vivre à travers lui. C'était décidé : Severus Rogue allait vivre. Alors, lentement, dans un geste presque tendre, il prit un autre parchemin et s'empara de sa plume.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _J'ai mis un bout de temps à te répondre et à comprendre réellement ce que tu attendais de moi. Alors je t'écris cette lettre que, bien que tu sois morte, je sais que tu liras. Tu es là, je le sais, près de moi. J'ai, moi aussi, un certains nombres de choses à te dire. Je sais que tu adores lire, je ferais en sorte que tu aies de quoi te satisfaire._

 _Tout d'abord, tu es mille fois pardonné. Tu as raison, tu n'aurai pu vivre es derniers instants pleinement si j'avais su. J'aurai tellement voulu te sauver que je t'aurai négliger et tu ne m'aurai plus vu. Tu aurai fini par me détester et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Dire que je ne souffre pas serait mentir, en revanche, ce n'est pas ton mensonge qui me détruit ; c'est le simple fait que tu sois morte. J'aurai voulu profiter de toi plus longtemps. Faire de toi Madame Rogue, ma mère de nos enfants. J'aurai voulu apprendre à te connaître mieux, apprendre chaque parcelle de toi, chaque recoin de ton être. J'aurai souhaité – et je le souhaite toujours – t'entendre rire, te voir sourire. Simplement te voir vivre. Malheureusement pour nous deux, ce vœux ne sera jamais exaucé. Bien sûr, il me reste nombre de souvenirs, mais tu n'es plus là, avec moi, et je n'aurai plus jamais de nouveaux souvenirs de toi. De ton visage. De ton corps. De ta voix que j'ai tant peur d'oublier par la force du temps qui passe. Du temps qui casse. Une chose est certaine : toi, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu as réussi à me redonner le sourire – mais est-ce possible alors ? – le vrai. Pas le rictus que tout le monde me connaissait. Tu m'as appris à aimer et à être aimé. Moi qui avais si peur des sentiments et de ce qu'ils pouvaient apportés. Moi qui avais si peur de vivre...Cela vaut bien plus que tout l'or du monde. Tu étais quelqu'un de tellement merveilleux. Tu m'as permis d'être libre, acquitté, accepté et cela sans rien demander en échange, pas même des Gallions que je n'avaient pas. C'est toi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant : un être humain doté de sensibilité. Et ça, je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour te dire ce que ça vaut._

 _Ensuite, ne t'en fais pas pour Potter et Weasley, ils te pardonnent eux aussi. Ils ont compris pourquoi tu ne leur avait rien dit. Ça a été dur pour eux de perdre leur meilleure amie, mais il t'aime tellement qu'il leur est impossible de t'en vouloir plus que de raison. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Finalement, ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que je me plaisais à le penser. Potter est toujours aussi inconscient et Weasley toujours autant puéril, mais ils sont intelligents et d'excellents Aurors. Je te le dis à toi, cela reste entre nous bien sûr. Molly a été anéantie elle aussi. C'est comme si elle avait perdu une fille. Elle était en colère, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort t'avais arraché à nous. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrive de t'appeler. C'est déchirant..._

 _Pour ce qui est de Minerva, ça a été une autre paire de manche. Elle n'a pas parlé pendant près d'une semaine. Elle semblait détruite et ne cessait de regarder cette photo de vous deux le jour de ton anniversaire. Comme je la comprend...tu es magnifique dessus. Elle m'a proposé de revenir à Poudlard, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Nous parlons beaucoup de toi. De vous. De nous, aussi. Elle dit souvent que le monde magique a perdu un héros, un génie, une femme merveilleusement intelligente...enfin, tu connais Minerva, elle en fait toujours trop. Je pense qu'elle s'ennuie de toi, de vos conversations, de votre amitié, de cette complicité née entre vous après la Guerre. Tu avais raison, une fois de plus, c'est une amie formidable..._

 _En ce qui concerne Drago...Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il a été très triste d'apprendre ton décès. Je crois même qu'il a pleuré à l'enterrement. Tu connais les Serpentard, évidemment. Saleté de fierté. Auror, c'est ce qu'il a choisi. Il m'a même dit : « Granger était meilleure que moi en Potion. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je n'ai plus envie de lui prouver le contraire... » Il avait la voix brisée et la gorge serrée. Je pense qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce que tu as fais pour lui. Et pour moi. Crois que tu avais raison, je suis un peu comme son père et, au fond, je l'aime bien ce gamin. Je suis heureux de l'avoir empêché de tuer Albus. Il méritait mieux qu'un avenir à Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de commettre. C'est un bon gars._

 _Pour ce qui est de ta dernière requête : je vais faire au mieux. Tu sais combien j'affectionnais Albus et à quel point lui ôter la vie a été insupportable. Il est difficile d'oublier qu'on a tué son ami, même si c'est lui qui vous l'a demandé. Ou plutôt supplié. Parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait ce soir-là, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il m'a supplié de le tuer. Il était mon ami, Hermione, je n'ai jamais su lui rendre son affection. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de son amitié... De plus, tu me demandes de vivre. Comment te résister ? Je vais essayer. Tu n'es plus là, mais je sais que tu veilles sur moi. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrai te décevoir. Ne t'en veux pas être partie, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais choisi. Je te pardonne, fais en autant. Dans ta lettre, tu disais que tu aurai accepté de prendre mon nom, de porter mes enfants...C'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me dire. Comment veux-tue je sois en colère après toi ? Impossible ! Tu m'as aimé comme je n'avais jamais pensé être aimé. Tu m'as fait découvrir les joies de la vie à deux. Tu m'as tout simplement fait revivre. Comment pourrai-je ne pas continuer à le faire alors que tu n'en a plus le droit ? Ce serai te trahir et je t'aime trop pour cela. Peut-être ne te l'ai-je pas assez dit. Aujourd'hui je le fais. Je t'aime comme je ne pensais plus en être capable. J'aimais tout de toi : ton agaçante envie de tout savoir, de tout connaître, ton entêtement, ta bonté, ta gentillesse et même ton indomptable chevelure, c'est pour dire ! Alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire et cela peut paraître flippant mais...Qu'est-ce que je risque à part l'asile ? Hermione Jean Granger, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme, Hermione Jean Rogue ? Je n'ai pas le privilège de te passer la bague au doigt, mais elle sera conservée avec cette lettre et ce, jusqu'à ma mort._

 _Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à te dire. J'espère que tu auras assez de lecture pour les années à venir. Ne t'abîme pas trop les yeux tout de même...Au revoir. Je te dis à bientôt. En attendant, prends soin de toi. Dis bonjour à Albus de ma part, m dis-lui aussi d'effacer ce sourire malicieux de ses lèvres, c'est exaspérant._

 _Je t'aime, Hermione. Ici et maintenant, Merlin m'en soit témoin, je t'aime jusqu'à ma fin._

 _Severus Rogue._

Le Maître des Potions relut la lettre, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il apposa sa plume, une dernière fois, sur le parchemin parsemé d'encre.

 _P.-S. : Tu as raison, je ne suis plus seul._

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini. J'espère que cela a été à votre goût. À très bientôt !**


End file.
